


The Scent of Roses

by Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, How can I not include Yang's shenanigans, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, White Rose - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000/pseuds/Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss can’t sleep. Seemingly unable to find a comfortable position, she tosses and turns under the sheets. The bed feels so cold. So empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little White Rose one-shot for ya. I've always wanted to do a White Rose fanfiction, but I never thought I could do them justice. The same goes for my otp: Bumblebee.  
> By the way, the only reason that this is rated T is that there is one comment that is *ahem* suggestive.  
> Anyway, hope you like it. :3

The night is quiet. Silence roams the corridor. Everyone is asleep, well, all except for one.

Weiss can’t sleep. Seemingly unable to find a comfortable position, she tosses and turns under the sheets. The bed feels so cold. So empty.

Hearing Weiss stir, Ruby wakes up from her light doze. Glancing across the room, she sees Yang and Blake’s beds are still deserted. The two of them had gone out a while ago and haven’t come back yet. She wonders what they would be doing out so late at night.

A sigh coming from below her snaps her from her thoughts. Peeking below to Weiss’ bed, she frowns when she sees Weiss tossing onto her side, her back to the concerned Ruby’s face.

“Hey,” Ruby calls softly. “Are you alright, Weiss?”

Weiss tenses up at the sound of Ruby’s voice. She thought the dolt was asleep. A part of her wants to spout something rude to get the younger girl to leave her alone, but oddly enough, she can’t bring herself to. She knows she’s probably just worried about her. “Did I wake you?” is all she says, leaving Ruby’s question unanswered.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. What’s wrong? You can’t sleep?” Ruby asks.

Weiss doesn’t answer for a moment. What _is_ wrong? Why can’t she get over how cold the bed is? She’s slept in this same bed almost a year now, and it’s never bothered her before. So why now? Is it because her teammates are still out? No, they’ve done this multiple times before. Of course, she didn’t know about their relationship up until yesterday afternoon. Urg, can she actually be _envious_ of those two? How ridiculous. Preposterous. She is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Company. She’s gotten everything she could’ve ever wanted. Well, that’s not _entirely_ accurate. She was always that one girl that only focused her time and energy on her studies. Nothing else. She’s never had any friends before coming to Beacon. Not before Ruby. Although the two of them initially got off on the wrong foot, they had grown quite close. The dolt was so naïve and childish, but… still, she made the heiress smile. Ruby had this way of melting the ice in Weiss’ heart. Before she knew it, she had fallen for the adorable little dunce.

The hardest part about it was not that she was gay; she held no contempt towards that. It was that she couldn’t let her feelings show. She had to hold it all in. All of the pain. All of that aching inside of her soul. She was a Schnee. She had a reputation to uphold. She couldn’t let anyone know. Besides, it’s not like Ruby would ever feel the same. Not with that scar on her face. Not with the way she treats her sometimes. So, she rebuilt the many layers of ice that Ruby had so easily brought down before. She hasn’t felt much pain since then. But, she supposes… seeing Blake and Yang so happy together… could’ve brought back some of those feelings that she thought she had locked away a long time ago. Perhaps… she wants something more than this.

“Weiss?” Ruby calls again, at last snapping her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Weiss mumbles.

“What’s the matter?”

Weiss sighs, tired and mildly annoyed, but nothing towards Ruby. Just herself for letting all of this get to her.  “Nothing, Ruby. Go back to sleep.”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Weiss bites her lip. She can’t tell her. She _can’t_.

“Weiss, you know you can tell me,” Ruby adds.

So stubborn. Weiss glares at Ruby over her shoulder and snaps, “I just told you it’s nothing, Ruby! Just leave me alone!”

Ruby flinches at Weiss’ sudden outburst. “But, I don’t like seeing you so upset.”

Weiss turns onto her other side, facing Ruby. Without a second thought, she asks quietly, “You could tell?”

“Of course. You’ve been really quiet ever since Yang and Blake told us they were dating.” Ruby’s voice lowers to a whisper. Tiny and shy, Ruby asks, “Do you… um… like Yang?”

Weiss nearly gags. “What?! No way, urg, that brute is _so_ not my type.”

“Uh, is it Blake?”

“No! I don’t like either of them!”

“Then what is it?!” Ruby demands.

_Urg, she’s so persistent_ , Weiss thinks to herself, gritting her teeth in agitation.

Not ready to let this go, she continues. “Come on, Weiss. We’re partners. You need to tell me when something is bothering you. So, what is it?”

Without thinking, she exclaims, “It’s _you_ , you dolt!”

Ruby’s eyes gaze at Weiss in confusion and shock. “… Me?”

Realizing what she just said, Weiss gulps and flushes as red as the girl’s red-tinted hair, looking away from her. “Yes, you.”

Ruby frowns. “Did I do something wrong? I’m really sorry.”

Weiss shakes her head, although through the darkness, the scythe-wielder can’t really see it. “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…”

Weiss really wishes she had just shut her mouth when she could’ve. Now she _has_ to give her an answer.

“It’s just what?”

“I… I…” Weiss’ cheeks are on fire as she struggles to get her words out without stuttering. “I like you.” But it comes out as a whisper so soft Ruby can’t make out what she said.

“What?”

“I like you, you dunce!” she says with more force.

Ruby’s cheeks redden to match Weiss’. “You mean… _like_ like me?”

Weiss turns onto her other side, trying to conceal her embarrassed and nervous expression. “Yes.”

When she looks over her shoulder, she sees, even through the lack of lighting, that Ruby’s smile is a mile wide. “I like you too,” the younger girl beams.

Weiss’ heart races, eyes widening in disbelief. “What did you say?”

Ruby doesn’t respond. The heiress hears a thump and then feels someone’s hand on her shoulder. Weiss is about to say something when Ruby turns her onto her back and presses her lips against hers.

Weiss’ heart skips, reciprocating the kiss. It’s clumsy, but soft and sweet. Ruby breaks the kiss too soon for Weiss, eagerly leaning up to bring their lips back together. She moans into the kiss, caressing the younger girl’s face in her hands.

When Ruby pulls away and opens her eyes, silver meets shining sapphire blue. The two hold their gaze, as Ruby takes some pride in knowing that she left Weiss out of breath.

Ruby crawls onto the bed, snuggling up to Weiss, who blushes at the sudden contact. Smiling, she gently pulls her closer, and the two wrap their arms around each other. Weiss takes a deep calming breath, taking in Ruby’s sweet scent of roses.

Suddenly, the bed doesn’t feel so cold anymore. Not so empty. Now it feels warm. Now _she_ finally feels warm. Finally complete now that Ruby is beside her. Speaking of the dolt, she’s already asleep, her breath slow and steady, softly tickling her neck.

Weiss rolls her eyes with flushed cheeks. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her short and shaggy hair. With the scent of roses and the sound of Ruby’s breathing filling her senses, she falls asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

 

“Aw, they’re so cuuuuuuuute~” Yang giggles.

Blake rolls her eyes, amused at her girlfriend’s reaction. They had just walked in that morning to see the two girls fast asleep and cuddling.

As Yang looks at them for a few seconds longer, a sly smirk crosses her face. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of them.

“Why are you taking a picture of them?” Blake asks.

“For blackmailing purposes,” Yang says simply.

“Oh, wow, Yang, you are _evil_.”

Yang laughs. “I know.”

She suddenly gets an idea, but Blake notices that certain mischievous spark in her eyes and quickly says, “Alright, Yang, that’s enough. Let’s just leave them alone. It’s the weekend. Let them sleep.”

Yang pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Blake smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, leaning towards Yang and teasing, “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Yang blushes, avoiding her girlfriend’s playful gaze. “Hush, Kitty.”


End file.
